


Spread Love it's the Brooklyn Way

by msharleyquinn85



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Political Animals, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Love, MCU RPF - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF - Freeform, NYC Subway, New York, New York City, Rough Sex, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sex, Spread Love it's the Brooklyn Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msharleyquinn85/pseuds/msharleyquinn85
Summary: Alex and Sebastian meet on the subway and have a total meet cute will their meeting be a one time thing or will it lead to something more?





	1. The Meet Cute

New York City could be a magical place, it could also be a pain in the ass, shithole of the city, especially when trying to get to work in the morning. Alex raced down the stairs to catch her train, her bag in one hand, coffee in the other. In her haste she bumped into someone  
“Shirt, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Alex heard the most sexy voice say. She looked to see where the voice came from and saw an even sexier man with the most beautiful blue eyes. She stood there dumbfounded until she heard the man chuckle  
“Yea, other than my blouse being completely ruined I think I’m okay”  
“Shit, I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay, it was probably my fault”  
“No it was totally my fault. So other than your shirt you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yea, I’m fine”  
“Good, so since I made you spill your coffee all over yourself can I buy you another one sometime?”  
“Oh so is that your game plan, you make a girl spill coffee all over herself so you can ask her out?”  
“Yea that’s my big move,” he said laughing  
“Smooth”  
“But really can I take you out for coffee sometime?”  
“Yea sure, but on one condition”  
“What’s the condition?”  
“You have to tell me your name”  
“I’m Sebastian,” he said extending his hand  
“Alexandria,” she said shaking his hand  
“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl”  
“I already said I would go out with you, you don’t need to flatter me”  
“Oh someone’s sassy”  
“Sassy’s my middle name”  
“Okay Miss Sassy wanna give me your number,” Sebastian said handing Alex his phone. She typed in her name and her number adding the coffee emoji next to her name. Sebastian saw it and laughed. Just then Alex’s train pulled up, she and Sebastian said their goodbyes and he promised to text her.

Alex got on her train and managed to get to work on time. She spent the work day thinking about Sebastian and his stupid gorgeous face, those blue eyes, that sharp jaw, and those perfect pouty pink lips. “Get it together Alex,” she thought to herself “He probably won’t even text you, he was just being a flirt.” She went about her day without any more thoughts of Sebastian.

Alex finished her work, caught her train home and immediately poured herself a glass of wine, drew a bath, and dropped in her favorite bath bomb before getting into the tub. She was about half way through the bottle of wine when her phone alerted her that she had a text. She picked up her phone and saw that it was from a number she didn’t know. When she opened the text she saw that it was from Sebastian.  
Sebastian: I told you I would text

Alex:I’m sorry who’s this?

Sebastian: Oh have you forgotten me already? You bumped into me while running for the subway this morning

Alex: Pretty sure you bumped into me, and made me spill my coffee no less

Sebastian: So you do remember me? And you totally bumped into me

Alex: I beg to differ

Sebastian: Agree to disagree?

Alex: Fine

Sebastian: So about that coffee, can I buy you another one tomorrow?

Alex: Sure, when and where?

Sebastian: Starbucks by Brooklyn Bridge Park @ 10

Alex: You’re gonna make me go to Brooklyn just for coffee?

Sebastian: It’ll be fun we can have coffee in the park then walk across the bridge 

Alex: Okay, but if we’re going to Brooklyn we’re getting cannoli 

Sebastian: Sounds good, see you tomorrow

Alex: See you tomorrow

Alex put her phone down and sank into the bath tub, she had a date with a gorgeous guy


	2. Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sebastian go to brunch and then end up at his place

Alex woke up to her phone going off at the ungodly hour of 8am “who could be texting me this early in the morning on a Saturday?” she thought to herself. She stretched her arms and reached for her phone. Looking at her phone she saw that it was Sebastian disturbing her beauty sleep.

Sebastian: Morning beautiful, ready for our coffee date?

Alex: Why are you up so early?

Sebastian: I’m on my way to the gym

Alex: At 8am? Who even wakes up this early?

Sebastian: Just about everyone

Alex: No, pretty sure only crazy people are up this early on a Saturday

Sebastian: Well I was gonna invite you to brunch, but since you don’t want to get up I guess that’s not gonna happen

Alex: I’m up, I’m up!

Sebastian: Someone likes brunch

Alex: I fucking love brunch

Sebastian: Alright meet me at L’Asso at 11

Alex: See you then

Alex got up and started to get ready, if there was one thing that could get her up on a Saturday morning it was the promise of brunch. The promise of brunch with an insanely handsome guy just gave her an extra incentive. By 11 am Alex was walking into L’Asso where Sebastian was already there enjoying a latte. 

“Why are you drinking a latte when there’s bottomless mimosas and bloody marys?”

“Didn’t want to drink alone” 

“Oh good, I thought you were going to say it was because it was too early to drink and then we were going to have a problem”

“Hah, not too early, just waiting for you to get here”

Alex ordered a mimosa and Sebastian ordered a bloody mary. One turned into God knows how many and by the end of brunch Alex and Sebastian were pretty drunk.

“So much for a walk across the Brooklyn Bridge”

“I’d say this was much better than a walk across the bridge, wouldn’t you?”

“Yea, but you still owe me”

“Next time”

“Who says there’s gonna be a next time?”

“Again with the sass”

“Who says I’m being sassy?”

Sebastian’s face fell and Alex couldn’t help but smile

“OMG you should see the look on your face right now”

“Why would you do that? For a minute I seriously thought I was a shitty date”

“This was a date?”

“Okay Miss Sassy enough of that, come on”

“Where are we going? 

“Back to my place”


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian opened the door and ushered Alex inside. He leaned against the door to close it shut and then stepped towards Alex and kissed her while walking them backwards towards the couch. She ran her hands through his hair while he grabbed her ass. They made out like this for awhile until Sebastian laid Alex down on the couch and then pulled his shirt off. Alex couldn’t help but stare at Sebastian’s perfectly sculpted abs and saying

“Holy shit! Are you for real?

Sebastian just laughed and leaned down to kiss her again. He kissed her jaw and slowly made his way to her neck kissing it and giving it a little bite, causing Alex to moan. Sebastian took the opportunity to take Alex’s shirt off. Now it was his turn to stare.

“Hey eyes up here,” Alex joked, Sebastian laughed.

“Now it’s my turn to ask, are you for real?”

He quickly undid her bra and immediately attached his mouth to her breast, gently sucking and teasing her nipple, and then doing the same to the other. This only served to urge Alex to speed things up. She reached down to undo Sebastian’s pants, quickly pushing them down with her boxer briefs. She gently wrapped her hand around his impressive length, Sebastian gasping as she did so. She ran her thumb against his tip and used the precum that was leaking from his already semi-hard dick to help her run her hand up and down. She started slow at first then faster and faster until was so close to cumming he had to stop her.

“Ugh fuck, if you don’t stop I’m gonna cum.”

He quickly positioned himself at her entrance and pushed inside of her. Alex couldn’t help the almost animalistic sound that came out of her, Sebastian felt so good inside of her. Seeing and hearing her reaction, Sebastian buried himself inside of her, then pulled almost all the way out and back into her with so much force that it cause the headboard to slam against the wall, and Alex to arch her back off the mattress. Sebastian rolled his hips and found Alex’s g-spot. It only took a few more thrust for Alex to come undone, her orgasm taking over her body. Sebastian continued to thrust into her through her orgasm, her walls clenching around him, drawing out his own orgasm.

He pulled out and collapsed next to her, both of them trying to catch their breath. Once they were both able to breathe normally again Sebastian chuckled quietly to himself.

“What’s so funny?”

“Well my trainer almost killed me for cancelling out session this morning, but this was a way better workout than what he had planned.”  
“I’d say so, now about that walk across the bridge”

“Later doll,” Sebastian said rolling on top of her for round two


End file.
